…THE SUPER COOL FIGHT SCENE!
by joebthegreat
Summary: ZOMG! THIS FIGHT SCENE IS SO COOL YOU'LL BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT AND THEN FALL OFF OF THE SEAT BECAUSE YOU WERE ON THE EDGE BECAUSE IT'S THAT AMAZING! It makes fun of many things that can be seen in a typical actionadventure!


**THE SUPER COOL FIGHT SCENE!**

**Chapter: Only**

Disclaimer: I don't own fighting. I don't own any single thing mentioned in here unless it relates to Kazzjaff… well, I own the plot, but that's just obvious…

Gold Stars!

If you read this story and tell me that I'm better than you will ever be than you will receive fourteen gold stars in prize money and a new gold star laced jacket!

If you say this sucks I'll kill you with an oversized gold star!

If you review an automatic two gold stars will be sent to your account!

If you read and don't review I'll cry out gold stars!

This is a parody of all that is action…

This is a fun idea…

You will hate it…

I basically got the idea to make something like this when I was watching The Chronicles of Narnia with a friend of mine last month (or 2 months ago maybe).

Wow, time's been going by so slowly this last part of school…

ICP! REEL BIG FISH! PSYBOT! LEMON DEMON!MY SINGING IN THE SHOWER!

* * *

So there they were, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Falco, Ness, Kirby, Zelda, Y. Link, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Roy with their wire frames all lined up against Dr. Mario, Luigi, DK, Gannondorf, Fox, Nana, Popo, Samus, Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Marth with their polygon team.

"Why are we lined up like this?" Mario asked.

"I think we're supposed to be fighting!" Luigi responded with rabid reluctance and some rational racial rashes.

"WHO MADE YOU GUYS THE LEADERS OF EACH TEAM?" Everyone else screamed with such force that China melted.

"I think it's the crowns actually…" Luigi said pointing to his and Mario's crowns.

"BOOO!" The others said now melting France.

"Can't you see what this fighting has lead too?" Samus cried like a hippie.

"But we haven't even done anything yet…" Link said with confusion.

"WE SHOULD STOP THIS NONSENCE AND GO BACK TO PEACEFUL LIVES!" Samus said and tried to storm off. But in her attempt to storm off Samus saw a cute little bunny get hit by a train. This angered her so much that she went back to the "battle" to fight the system that had created trains.

"WAR!" Samus yelled holding her hand up as if it were some kind of weapon.

"I thought you were…" Mario began.

"WAR!" Samus yelled again now with both of her hands raised as she screamed in her anger.

"Shut up!" Luigi screamed pointing to his crown. "I'm the king here! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE DO!"

"Down with the king!" Samus began chanting. No one joined in with her so she stopped.

"Are we ever going to fight?" Mario asked feeling quite bored.

"Sure, I can tell that your boredom is in the 'quite' status, and we can't have that…" Luigi said.

"But I don't wanna die!" Kirby screamed in sorrow at the world's sins. Sadly he was then popped by Link's sword. Everyone looked at Link with disgust.

"I didn't do it!" Link said in the way all Asians talk.

"Then why do you have a phony accent?" Mewtwo asked in his impersonation of Sherlock Holms.

"I was pretending to be my favorite Final Fantasy character… AND I DIDN'T DO IT!" Link screamed at the top of his stomach.

"Then why is your sword lodged in the pink gooey remains that was Kirby?" Mewtwo asked.

"I didn't have my sword at the time of the alleged murder" Link said like only a lawyer could.

"Then why can I read your mind and its saying 'oh crap I killed Kirby and Mewtwo's gonna find out this sucks oh and Zelda looks hot today I wouldn't mind getting it on with her tonight! BOOYA!' if you didn't kill Kirby?" Mewtwo asked.

"It was unconstitutional for you to search my mind as that was private information and so this case must be thrown out!" Link said in anger. Then all the humans rights people screamed with joy as they learned that the murderer got free simply because he had been caught with evidence.

"Hey? Why were you thinking about me?" Zelda asked in shock.

"Because you're a slut…" Link replied.

"WAH!" Zelda said calmly and then killed herself with a smug satisfactory smile that suggested serenity.

"J00 HAVE KILLED TUE OV MIE D00DZORZ! I DECLARE WAR ON J00!11" Mario said in his anger.

So Mario's army and Luigi's army went to battle, sadly the polygon team was old and rusty and sucked in comparison to the wire frames. Luigi's team had more Smashers though due to Kirby and Zelda dieing, so it was a very even battle. Then everyone died except for Luigi and Mario.

"Wow, that battle was amazing!" Luigi said spiritually.

"It ends now!" Mario said.

"Actually the battle's been over for a while…" Luigi said in his best DBZ impersonation.

"J00 CONTRADICT EVERYTHING I SAY!1111" Mario screamed and charged at Luigi. Luigi simply blocked the charging Mario with his finger, or at least he tried. What actually happened was that Mario charged into Luigi's finger causingthe finger to shatter into thousands of little pieces.

"I have you now!" Mario said grinning.

"OW! That hurt! Why did you do that to me? What did I ever do?" Luigi screamed crying. Then he formed his own EMO band and sang songs about how his finger had been injured until his finger injury ruined his band. Then he cried himself into a comma because of his problems. Then he awoke from his comma and was nursed back into health. Then Luigi walked up to Mario after this big traumatic moment. This all took place in about 4 seconds.

"Wow, you're fast." Mario said with his usual amazingly witty sarcasm.

"Prepare for battle!" Luigi screamed and then he got in a fight with Mario.

Mario tried to do a back flip, then swing his leg up to kick Luigi in the chin and then flip back to the wall where he would run up it and flip around behind Luigi and crack his neck off. Sadly, Mario ended up landing on his neck from the back flip and became paralyzed.

"I WON!" Luigi said and got hit by a train.

"I'm dead!" Mario said and then died because he was dead.

"I feel sad for humanity!" Crazy Hand said with a tear (as in he had a tear in his glove… like a rip).

"ZOMG!" Master Hand said and then trains hit them both at the same time.

* * *

YAY!

I LUV J00 GUYZ!

Wouldn't you agree that that battle was dramatic and cool and sad and emotional?

What do you mean no?

I wont give you any gold stars if you didn't like it! SO KEEP READING UNTIL YOU LIKE IT!

R&RIAPCW… Read and Review In A Politically Correct Way


End file.
